


Fighting Urges

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it pays to step in between rising tempers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Urges

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Karen. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

Ezra had thought he was the last to escape for the weekend until he heard angry voices coming from his leader’s office. Leaning through the doorway he was surprised at the scene in front of him. Chris and Vin stood face to face, only a foot apart glaring at each other, neither one willing to break the contact.

“Damn it Vin, when are you going to realise that you don’t have to do everything on your own? You’re not alone anymore.” Chris tried to pierce the younger man with a steely glare but Vin didn’t even flinch. In fact Chris was having a hard time not looking away from the rage that burned in the other man’s eyes.

“Oh yeah, like you don’t go find a bottle each time you have somethin’ worrin’ ya rather than comin’ to me.” Vin had never felt this angry, especially at his best friend, but this time the man had gone too far. How dare he accuse him of pushing his lover away when Chris was the first to turn away whenever things got complicated.

“Back off Vin,” The voice had turned cold and menacing and there was no mistaking the underlying threat it held. Chris moved to push past but Vin only stepped into his path again blocking his exit. “Get out of my way, or I’ll--”

“You’ll what Chris?” It was like the gauntlet had been thrown and Vin stepped up to the challenge. “I only took off for a while to give you some time but you will never change...never share with anyone what you want.”

Chris made the next move by swinging his fist towards Vin’s face but it was deflected before reaching its mark. Vin retaliated and at first only small blows managed to hit their target but the intensity of the fight escalated with every missed punch. The two lunged at each other with intent to inflict pain but another body came between them. Neither man had seen Ezra until he was pushing Chris away while Vin pressed against his back trying to manoeuvre his way around the obstacle.

“Stop this nonsense,” Ezra pleaded. He was losing ground as fists were still flying around him trading blows. The smaller man wasn’t a match for the body weight of the others and soon became a casualty.

Chris finally freed both his arms from Ezra’s hold and grabbed the undercover agent by the shirt. Hauling him aside he shoved the man towards the office wall. The loud ripping sound halted all movement as Chris and Vin looked over to Ezra shocked. Chris still held a part of Ezra’s clothes in his hand while Ezra fingered the remnants that hung from his frame. “Well, thank you very much Mr Larabee. I come in here trying to stop you killing each other and this is what I get for it. I shouldn’t have expected any less.”

The breaking of the movement caused Chris and Vin to realise how close they had come to hurting Ezra and each other. The rage dissipated but the emotions were still drawn close to the edge. The heat of the moment quickly developed into passion as the two men then took notice of the well-toned flesh now exposed to their sight. Ezra’s chest was slightly heaving as he tried to catch his breath and Chris noticed as each muscle flexed. Vin couldn’t take his eyes off the smooth skin and the nipples that now hardened under his scrutiny.

Chris looked mischievously over to Vin as both men stepped towards the man leaning against the wall. “You still want to share with me something I want?”

A wicked smile crossed Vin’s face “You keep saying I shouldn’t keep doing things alone.”

The bewildered expressed on Ezra’s face turned to panic when he realised both men were now focused on him “Oh no gentlemen, this is for you to resolve. I have certainly had enough entertainment for one evening.”

“C’mon Ezra you have to be our mediator,” Chris commented.

Ezra barely heard the chuckle at the next comment “You know, our go between,” as Chris’ body trapped him against the wall and claimed his mouth. All the intensity held in check from the fight poured out as he roughly moved against the soft lips, his tongue seeking out its twin in the other’s mouth.

Ezra struggled slightly trying to pull away from the mouth to catch his breath but the other only deepened the kiss. When Chris finally pulled away both men were feeling shaky on their feet. Chris leaned his back to the wall breathing heavily and watched as Vin moved to take his place in front of Ezra. Grabbing hold of the flapping material Vin pulled both sides apart to gain access to the contours underneath.

Vin began kissing the front of Ezra’s chest, gliding his way over to the nipples and running his tongue over the raised flesh. Feeling them tighten under his touch he looked up to Ezra’s face to see his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. Pleased Vin when back to investigating the smooth skin, feeling the tautness of the muscles as he reacted to the stimulus. He couldn’t resist occasionally letting his teeth nip at some skin bringing a small gasp from the man under his ministrations.

Chris slowly unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. When he noticed Vin catch his eye he signalled him to move Ezra back against him. Vin pressed heavily against Ezra’s body while claiming the tantalising mouth, bringing his hands to trap the man’s arms. Ezra hardly felt the move backwards until he came up against the muscular body behind him. Now he was pressed between them and could feel their body heat gravitate into his own. His member flared to life as his groin rubbed against Vin’s own rising shaft.

Arms crept around his waist to the fastening of his pants. Vin moved his hands down to help making sure Ezra’s thoughts were kept occupied by the movements of his mouth. Finally Ezra’s pants pooled around his feet giving both men access to his engorged flesh. Feeling numerous hands stroke its length caused Ezra to arch his back and lean heavily into the arms that held him.

Chris grunted when he felt Ezra’s body move back into his, rubbing his smooth skin over his own uncovered member. Feeling the heat gather energy he moved his own hand along his length to gather the viscous liquid on his fingertips. Leaning forward Chris moved his mouth over Ezra’s bare back. Ezra shuddered with pleasure as breath was exhaled across the trail of moisture left on his heated flesh. Ezra felt as several finger worked their way between the tight cheeks and slowly pushed into the opening.

With Vin pressing from the other side Ezra was soon impaled on three fingers as Chris prepared him. Rocking between the ecstasy of the fingers thrusting into him and the soft stokes on his throbbing member, Ezra began to feel light headed. Noticing Ezra began to lean further forward Chris gently eased him over as Vin went down on the floor first, with Ezra to then cover his body. Ezra began to move himself along Vin’s body, savouring the smooth texture against his own skin. Vin tilted his face back towards him, once again capturing his mouth, tasting the sweetness. Chris removed his fingers, only to position his engorged flesh into place and slowly move into the tight cavity.

Waiting until Ezra had adjusted to his size, he was forced to thrust as he felt the man wriggle backwards fully engulfing him to the hilt. Bracing himself on the undercover agent’s back Chris’ thrusting became more powerful, causing Ezra to slide up and down along Vin’s slick body. Vin arched his back to ensure both their members rubbed against each other with every movement. Ezra was the first to reach fulfilment, with Vin following closely, both their offerings mixing and spreading over their bodies as they continued to move. Warmth filled Ezra’s body when Chris finally spilled his seed inside him. All three men relaxed, spent, with Chris and Ezra slumping forward to rest close to Vin on the floor.

Vin and Chris looked at Ezra as he dozed, still between them with a small smile on his face, and then gazed at each other. “If Ezra hadn’t stepped in when he did we could’ve done some damage,” Vin murmured seriously.

As Chris nodded a drowsy voice broke through their contemplation.

“Well gentlemen, anytime you need a middle man, feel free to call me...day or night.”

All three couldn’t help but laugh.

THE END


End file.
